User talk:Woolva
RE: Yes, I see :) Sorry but I don't have time now. LaterDodo8My talk page 09:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Events I have added all the the quests info (couldn't find rewards and images for all) and all the info for parts ---> Roman Rumble II. You should go further (Gear_Head grab Bag etc.) if you can please ;) Dodo8My talk page 13:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Confused I don't know how to write Parts' codes from the new events. I firstly called the QP__, but after I looked in the settings I wrote P__. I'm not sure which I should use. I'll fix all of them, but you need to tell what's the right one. EG: Caged Canary Dodo8My talk page 09:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Info Please add the info for the Ordinance Outrage III and Red Rampage Part 8.Dodo8My talk page 08:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) BTW do you know the name of the first task picture in this photo: ?Dodo8My talk page 08:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) MS26 parts I added this new parts. They are not in the sttings, so if you want to delete them... : *Police Van *Stretchers *Board Game Money *Bug *Forensic Analysts *Bug *Camouflaged Parachute *Lie Detector Machine *Bulletproof Shield *Obscure Military Tech *Knock Out Gas Grenade *Stretchers RE: :) Dodo8My talk page 09:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Hi! Can you check the wiki for vandalisms today and a little bit tommorow. I had a little accident at the school, so...Dodo8My talk page 15:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Quest I created this template: Template:Quest. It would be usefull but we need to find a way to display a image without chagning it's name. Maybe you know how?Dodo8My talk page 09:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Unreleased units Hi, could you please update the unreleased content page since it hasn't been updated in a while. Miha Mitič 14:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry,we already have something similar :S Dodo8My talk page 15:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) BTW Can you list me the web adress' for E&A? The old site I used is not working. Also which is the newest flash?Dodo8My talk page 16:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: XML,settings...Dodo8My talk page 16:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Cheaters Can't we do something about this cheaters? They ask for codes, they they have thousand of that unit, etc. They are just annoyng. Can't we block comments on those pages?Dodo8My talk page 12:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) umm, hello Woolva, i would just like you to ask about, does it cost you a turn to use a power-ups, ( ive seen the news feed wallpaper from my brother in which he would not loose a turn if he uses power-ups, the title was "Punish with Power-ups.), i was thinking, that is this a slowly roll out feature, because i dont have this kind of thing, i mean, i still loose a turn, my brother survived till wave 63 in survival made, even though he is still level 34, me im level 61, and doesnt have this, thanks for reading my problem, Jacob Cavalida 15:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) hey woolva if you work for zynga can you please tell to STOP MAKING CHANGES AND TELL THEN THAT THEIR GREETY LITTLE BASTERDS AND THEIR ROBBING US OF OUR MONEY!!!!! (breathes hevily) bitches Wiki Theme I tried a new version theme for our wiki. It looked bad so I reverted back to yours. I hope it's allright now :). Dodo8My talk page 17:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Heya Josae, I need help getting a good carrier and submarine to beat Kaptain Crunsch. Im level 27, but dont have any good units. Please give me advice how to get a good carrier ( 200+ life or higher i can get without empire points.) Im on Cape Pleasnt III 6 : 2 stars. Im on the third process, 4 submarines with 150 life? and a battleship with 200. I really need help how to beat it. Its all i need for the golden butcher. thanks and goodbye! :) Fix ASAP Some user broken those pages: Griffin II Tank, Elite Mantis Infantry, Golden Doberman Tank, SpecOps Grasshopper. He added some images and changed their tiers. I told him many times that we not complete that tiers because "we think is so", but because that's in game's files. I'm going to advertize him ione more time.Dodo8My talk page 08:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I think ther's also something wrong with the wiki, since I can't edit old versions of the page to fix them. >:( Dodo8My talk page 08:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I fixed all of them, but not Elite Mantis Infantry. Please take a look. I think there's something broken.Dodo8My talk page 08:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes, it looks good. And BTW, it's thesame requirements for all unlocks. Mine was 4 parts each. And also the contracts have the original old images but have new names. Also they are upgrades and the mine will drop you more ore. I'm not sure it works because I can't see any change when I click on it but I'll try to see now if it works :D Dodo8My talk page 09:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) New flash also? Dodo8My talk page 09:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: No problem. You can do it when you have time. This ore mine is not really cool, I get more ore for free in battles lol :D Dodo8My talk page 09:24, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Woolva It's been awhile since I heard from you, gone Inactive in the Battlefield Wiki but luckily you haven't gone fully dead haha, so how's it been mate? I see your an admin over here Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 11:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) By far, I love the look of this wiki futuristic like Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 11:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Red Rampage Part 9 Hi! I reverted Rampage Unitlists pages so we can see them again listed. It wasn't looking good before. But I have a problem with Category:RRPart9 and Red Rampage/Unitlist IX. They don't work togheter, IDK why. Can you fix?Dodo8My talk page 12:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Week I've edited the Dragon Week page to look more better. It's alright?Dodo8My talk page 14:38, March 25, 2012 (UTC) And also Independence Week Dodo8My talk page 14:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: You're right :D . See you soon. Dodo8My talk page 15:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC)